


Good Information

by Stasia



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's information is always good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyNinjaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/gifts).



Good Information

If it hadn't been for the School, he'd never have seen her at all, and the thought made him twitch unhappily. She was standing on the steps in front of the tall house next to the School, laughing at something the other young woman had said and trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the wind from blowing the small escaped wisps of her hair into her mouth. He'd been struck by her bright cheeks and even brighter eyes.

"Aren't you going to go in, Inspector Jones?" He turned at the question, nodding at the Constable and stepping through the open door. The dour thin faced woman holding the door open made the young woman's face even more attractive. He heard the Constable scraping his boots of the spring morning's mud behind him. 

Half an hour later, it was clear that the Headmistress had no useful information about the theft she'd called them in to investigate. She seemed fixated on the occupants of the house next door, insisting he'd find the missing silver platter there. He hoped Constable Smeyth was getting more from the below-stairs staff.

It did give him an excuse, he thought happily, to go next door and meet the lovely young woman. The tall Indian man who answered the door was a bit of a surprise, but his polite demeanour put Jones at ease.

"Please, Sahib, follow me," the Lascar said, moving silently along the passage. He brought Jones to a richly appointed sitting room and bowed, saying, "I will bring the Sahib Carrisford to you."

A very short wait later, a slightly ill looking man came through the door. "Please, Inspector," he said, "have a seat. I understand you are here about the mysterious disappearances next door at the School." He sat down himself, and as he did, the Lascar came through the door again, carrying a tray with a steaming tea pot and four teacups. Following him closely was the dark haired young woman Jones had seen on the steps, carrying a tray filled with biscuits and scones, so freshly baked they were steaming. Butter sat in a small pot next the trays of pastries.

"Ah," said Mr Carrisford. "Thank you, Ram Dass and Becky." He gestured to the table at the side of the room. "As I believe this involves you, Becky, please remain." 

Becky nodded, her cheeks still attractively pink, seating herself in a chair and, to Jones' surprise, taking a plate of pastries and a cup of tea herself. Carrisford caught Jones' eye and smiled. "Becky is as much a part of our family as my ward, Sara. And," he smiled at Becky, "she is more likely to have the information you will need."

Jones raised his brows and turned to face her. "Well. There have been several reports of pieces of silver going missing at the School."

Becky glanced at Carrisford, then back to Jones. Her eyes were dark brown, her skin a clear bright pink. "You'll never find it, sir. It's gone."

Jones set his plate down. "You know this for a fact?" He found himself disappointed that Miss Minchin had been correct about this girl's involvement.

"Oh yes, sir." She set her own plate down, her scone half eaten. "It weren't - _wasn't_ \- any of the upper floor staff. Cook has been giving them to her - " she broke off and stared at Jones, suddenly very pale. 

Jones heard heavy steps in the corridor and turned to see Constable Smeyth's broad face looking grim behind the Lascar's elegant form. He strode into the room and nodded at Jones. 

"Inspector," he started, but Mr Carrisford interrupted. 

"Have some tea and scones, Constable," he said, "and have a seat. I think you'll have heard something which will afford Becky some relief." 

Smeyth glanced at the girl, then shrugged and sat down. After he arranged his treats on a plate on his knee, he looked at Jones. "That place ain't right, sir," he said. "There's something they ain't sayin'."

Jones was watching Becky; she was watching Carrisford, who smiled at her encouragingly. 

"Go on, Becky," he said. "You're safe here."

Jones glanced at Smeyth, then leaned forward. "Please, Becky, if there's any information you can give us..."

"Cook has a … well – a policeman." Her hands twisted in her lap, catching her apron and creasing it. 

"Ah," Smeyth grunted. "That'll be it, then." He brushed the crumbs from his cheek and set his empty tea cup down. "It's what the Chief Inspector was tellin' us about last week." He looked unhappy.

Jones nodded and stood, setting aside his own plate and tea cup. He nodded at Mr Carrisford and Becky. "I'll have to come back to get more information from you." 

Mr Carrisford looked back and forth between them. "That would be fine," he said. "I'm sure that Becky will be happy to help you in any way you require." Beside him, Becky pinked again, but nodded.

Jones bowed slightly, then herded Smeyth out of the room in front of him. Ram Dass saw them to the front door and made an elaborate salaam as they strode out onto the front steps. As the door swung shut, Jones turned to Smeyth, who was grinning at him.

"You'll be comin' back, then?" 

Jones lifted his chin and stepped into the street. "For information, Smeyth. If this policeman is part of the robbery ring, if the Chief Inspector is correct and members of the department are involved, we'll need all the evidence we can get." Smeyth laughed and shook his head as he followed after.

Jones looked back over his shoulder and saw Becky standing in the front parlour window. Her dark eyes still sparkled and he knew he'd be back, regardless of the case he was working on. Getting to know that woman was more than enough reason.

Smiling, he wondered if he should tell his mam he'd be bringing someone along to Christmas dinner this year. She'd be delighted.

_fin_


End file.
